Team Jupiter's Revenge
by codman728
Summary: This is a story off the main stream of the Pokemon world. It is about a new team of trainers more powerful and vicious than any before. It occurs after Ash's Sinnoh adventure, but before his Unova. Unova Pokemon still exist and our owned by several people. I am not that great at summaries so just read it to find out what it's about! )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a Pokémon themed fan-fiction. Just a disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. This story has a new main character and new villains; but I'm planning on adding some familiar characters like maybe Ash. Another side note, this takes place after Ash's Sinnoh adventure but before his Unova one. The Unova region still exists so I may add in a few of their Pokémon, but not with Ash. Also this takes place on an island off of Sinnoh near Iron Island. **

The man laughed as the boy desperately tried to defeat his Gengar. He knew that the boy had no chance against a master Pokémon trainer like himself; but still the boy's Nidoking was rather strong. With training he could cause problems for him and his team.

"It's time to finish this" the man called "Gengar shadow ball!"

"No Nidoking dodge it!" exclaimed the boy as the purple orb flew towards his precious Pokémon. Nidoking sidestepped the orb but grunted as the explosion shook the ground around him. "Nidoking horn charge" commanded the young trainer

"Gengar", the man said calmly, "finish him with counter" Gengar quickly braced to use the attack against the Nidoking. As the two Pokémon collided the energy from the counter sent Nidoking flying. "Gengar, thunderbolt now" The ghost Pokémon smiled and sent a beam of pure electric power towards the Pokémon.

"NOOOO!" Cried the boy as the light engulfed his Pokémon and exploded outwards, blinding him and throwing him backwards. The last thing he remembered was the man's malicious laugh.

**Sorry this chapter is so short; there was really nowhere I could continue from there. The next chapter should be longer and will reveal some more info on the main character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the story, there should be some battles next chapter. The next chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoy the story. Leave me some comments below. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

As he awoke Damian, saw a woman standing over him with pink hair, "Nurse Joy, what are you doing here? In fact, where is here?" Damien Asked

"You're at the Pokémon center. Normally we don't take people, but you're case was so severe we decided to make an exception." Nurse Joy replied

"How did I get here?" Damien asked the kind nurse, "and where is Nidoking" He asked frantically.

"It's okay, the Professor brought you in." about you're Nidoking, I'm sorry, it couldn't be saved." The pink haired nurse said sorrowfully. "By the time we got to him he had already died."

"Did he ever regain consciousness?" Damien asked quietly

"No" replied Nurse Joy, "He felt no pain"

"Good, I wouldn't want him to feel any pain." Damien said sadly "When will I be able to get up?

"Soon, the Chanseys work quickly. You should be able to get up tomorrow."

**-The Next Day-**

As soon as Damien could walk he went to the grave of his beloved Pokémon. The Nidoking was given to him by his deceased grandfather. It was the only Pokémon he kept, so he had no Pokémon now. He would have to get a new one from the Professor.

At the professor's lab he asked the professor for his other Pokémon, the one he promised himself not to use, his Lucario. It wasn't just any Lucario, It was a shiny Lucario with very strong aura power. He was extraordinarily strong for a Pokémon. His Lucario was even more special than his Nidoking, so special that he hated to even have it battle; but circumstances were dire, so he would have to use his Reiki this time. He would hunt down the people who killed his Pokémon.

**Hope you enjoy the story, more coming soon. Have fun reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the third chapter. It is another short one, but enjoy.**

"You can do better than that Sarah" Damien called to his opponent, "Reiki use feint!"

"I won't take it easy on you" Sarah shouted across the court "Rhyhorn, agility, and then use horn attack."

"That's more like it!" Damien said smiling, "Now Reiki counter." The Pokémon's powerful move sent the rhyhorn flying back. As the rock Pokémon began to rise Damien commanded "Reiki, Aura Sphere full power." As the blue energy sphere flew towards rhyhorn, both trainers knew the battle was over. There was no way that Rhyhorn could dodge the attack in time. Reiki's most powerful attack hit him head on with a huge explosion.

As the dust cleared after the attack, Sarah was surprised to see her rhyhorn still standing and seemingly undamaged.

"But how?" She asked "That attack was powerful enough to knock rhyhorn out at full health.

"Well you don't think I would hurt Rhyhorn do you?" said the Lucario's trainer "I told my lucario telepathically to use protect on him. My Reiki can sense my thoughts at any time because of our close bond. May I suggest surrendering now."

"Yes I surrender. It's clear your just toying with me." Just then the loudspeakers called out _The Winner is Damien with Reiki._

**Hope you enjoyed. It is my first battle scene so leave a review to tell me where I went wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoyed the story. If you liked it or if you have an idea to help me make it better drop me a review. The next chapter is quite a bit longer. Enjoy**

"That was some battle" Sarah said as they sat in the waiting room at the Pokémon center. Rhyhorn, Sarah's favorite Pokémon was in the back room being treated by Nurse Joy for the injuries he received during the battle. "You know, we should enter the Iron Island tournament." Sarah said looking at a brochure. "I see there will be gym leaders there."

"Why would we need to go there?" retorted Damien (He was in a bad mood because he was thinking about his Nidoking.)

"It would be a great time to train Reiki and maybe even catch a new Pokémon." Sarah replied.

"Fine, we'll go; but first I have to pick up some supplies." Damien said shortly before walking out the door towards the Pokémart.

Damien met Sarah later that day at the dock. He had his backpack which was filled with all his training supplies. He was well prepared for the trip, he had food for himself and Reiki, plenty of potions and other medicines, several escape ropes, and; this surprised even him; Pokéballs. He almost never carried because he never caught any Pokémon for himself. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just hadn't ever needed to before now. Even with only one Pokémon he was still the strongest kid on the island and could even beat a fair number of the adults. Now he would need to train a full team in order to defeat the man who killed his Pokémon

"Hey," Sarah snapped her fingers "Earth to Damien. Why are you just standing there? The ship is boarding."

"What do you have in all those suitcases? You can't possibly have that many supplies." Damien said seriously "I fit all my clothes and supplies into one backpack."

"I need enough clothes for two weeks" she replied just as seriously

"Do you need that much though?" He asked

"Yes" she replied "I need a different outfit for each day."

"Let's just get on the boat." Damien said and the two friends boarded the boat. "Reiki, come out and help load Sarah's bags." Once the bags were loaded and the boat had left the port, Sarah went below to study battle techniques and Damien went above to train Reiki.

**Thanks for reading, I would love it if you reviewed my story. **


End file.
